


Lonely Presence

by givemesouls



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing so still for so long would have made a man restless and tired. Not to mention cold, in the late October air. But this man could endure a lot, as long as it was for his benefit. </p>
<p>This hunt was indeed for his benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Presence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished Frerard fic, and I'm really excited about actually publishing it! I'm more than happy for feedback, because I wanna keep improving my writing skills (I know this one isn't actually really good, but oh well) so if there's anything you'd like to say, please leave it in the comment-section. It would make my day.

Dark, flickering eyes scoped a dim-lighted alley. A man, not extremely tall, yet not too short, was standing alone in the shadows of a large building. The view of the streets was excellent; he saw each person walking there and none of them could see him. Not many people were walking the streets, as the night was cold and unwelcoming. His dark eyes took their time to consider each person passing by the shadows, taking in their features, noticing their flaws and perfections.

Standing so still for so long would have made a man restless and tired. Not to mention cold, in the late October air. But this man could endure a lot, as long as it was for his benefit.

This hunt was indeed for his benefit.

Seeing him in the shadows, his features looked sunken and slightly unhealthy. Hollowed cheeks, highlighted cheekbones, a marked jawline, a pointy nose and dark eyes halfway covered by strands of black, shaggy hair. He was dressed solely in black. If anyone should be unfortunate enough to notice this man, they would instantly back off from his daunting presence.

Loud chattering waked the man from his blank observance. Another man was quickly approaching the alley, hissing into the mouthpiece of a small telephone as he walked. Perfectly curved eyebrows were wrinkled and hazel eyes narrowed, and he gestured eagerly with his hands. He was obviously trying to keep his voice below shouting level. Pieces of his conversation reached the shadows of the alley. “No … No, I didn’t, you fucker.” Pause. “Get over yourself, bitch, you are so not telling me what to do …”

A feeling of anticipation flickered through the hunter’s body, and a smirk crossed his lips as he prepared himself to strike. A few seconds passed as he waited for the pedestrian to come a little closer.

It was over in precisely one second. The victim came close enough for the dark man to make sure it would be a successful attack. A small crack was heard as the telephone dropped to the concrete and broke in pieces, and the dark man grabbed his victim by his wrists and dragged him into the darkest part of the alley and pinned him to the brick wall. It seemed completely effortless.

The victim struggled to catch his breath. “What the hell?” He tried to wriggle out of his assaulter’s grip, but failed, as the hold around his wrists was too strong.

“Whoa, steady there, kitten,” the man in black purred in his victim’s ear. His voice was soft and ensuring, not the cold, dead voice one would expect coming from a man looking like a living corpse. “Just relax, and this will be all good …”

“Like Hell it will be,” the victim shrieked and fought helplessly against the man’s strong hold. Panic filled his guts and he felt a sudden need to throw up.

The dark man ignored this. “What’s your name, kitten?” His voice was still a soft purr, almost erotic.

“Don’t call me kitten, you fucker.” Bright hazel eyes angrily met the dark man’s darker eyes, staring so intensely it would dazzle anyone. As if he was trying to make him change his mind only by looking at him. The thought of getting raped, murdered or just beaten up, made the victim’s instincts scream at him to get the hell out of there.

Strong hands clutched harder around the victim’s wrists, and he winced in discomfort. “Your name.” The voice sounded a lot colder this time; the change was almost shocking.

The victim gave in. “Frank,” he mumbled and continued trying to twist himself out of the strong grip, panic still rising in his chest.

A genuine smile covered the attacker’s face this time. It made him look less intimidating, but the situation didn’t allow a warm smile to make anyone feel more comfortable. “Nice to bump into you, Frank; my name is Gerard.”

“Okay, yeah, good,” Frank breathed and looked everywhere but in his attacker’s - Gerard’s - eyes. “Are you gonna let me go now or what?” His voice felt weak.

“Oh, I’m not letting you go quite yet,” Gerard laughed and moved his face even closer to Frank’s. “I must say, today’s hunt turned out to be a rather good one.” Hunt. Adrenaline leavened through Frank’s veins as he realised how serious the situation actually was, and he struggled even harder to make the man let go of his wrists. It only caused the fragile skin to bruise.

Gerard took in all of Frank’s features with greedy eyes: The curve of his eyebrows; his big, round eyes; the tattoos on his neck. His beautiful mouth and the ring in his nose and bottom lip. “You got more of those?” Gerard asked and hovered his mouth over Frank’s scorpion tattoo, his cold breath sending shivers down Frank’s back.

“Why the hell do you wanna know?” It wasn’t actually said like a question. Frank was tense and he was feeling less and less in control of his own body as they spoke. A feeling of being affected by alcohol had started to sneak through his veins, making his head feel dizzy, and his judgement of the situation was getting poorer. He started panicking, but he couldn’t make his body respond the way he wanted.

“Oh you know, just trying to break the ice,” Gerard purred. “I’ll find out soon enough anyway.” He still had a strong hold on Frank’s wrists as he started to lick his neck.

“Get the fuck off me!” Frank screamed, feeling the panic building up in his chest. He was really starting to lose control over his own head now and discovered that his body responded to the contact in a way his conscious self didn’t want.

Gerard smirked against his skin. “I know you like it, kitten,” he said with his characteristic purring voice, making Frank’s body quiver from anticipation, even though his head still tried to take back control. “How about we head over to my place, just you and I … my bed is lovely and I have hundreds of horror flicks we could watch together … or we could just fuck, if you want that more …”

The seductive tone in Gerard’s voice made Frank numb, and Gerard loved the feeling of power. He had him there, all for himself, a slave bound by the spell he had put him under merely by talking to him. His blood smelled excellent; the man was obviously a vegetarian, and vegetarians had their own distinctiveness in taste. This night had indeed turned out better than he thought it would.

Soon, Frank was unable to make decisions on his own. It was safe for Gerard to let go of his wrists. Instead, he took his hand and they walked out of the alley as a couple, not drawing attention to themselves. Gerard made sure to gather the broken pieces of Frank’s phone and put them in the pocket of his dark coat.

 

Clothes laid shattered all over the dark wooden floor. A huge, majestic looking bed stood in the middle of the room, occupying most of the space. Two men lay there on the clean, comfortable white sheets. They were naked, running their hands on each other’s bodies; the tension between them was strong. One was covered in tattoos. The ink made him look like a living piece of art, and the other man deeply enjoyed studying them. Soft words were mumbled as he traced the lines of two birds that covered the lower part of the inked man’s torso.

The tattooed man’s breath hitched at the cold touch of the other man’s fingers. His head was dizzy and he couldn’t pick out a clear thought from the chaos that currently was his mind. Important things were no longer important; the touch of the cold fingers against his skin seemed essential for his very existence at the moment, and he was longing for more. Conflicting thoughts were fighting for dominance in his head. He knew, somewhere deep down, that this situation wasn’t voluntary. But he couldn’t help himself: He loved the feeling of the man grazing his fingers all over his body.

“Gerard,” he whispered pleading. “Please …”

A feeling of having achieved something great rushed through the dark haired man’s body. His chest grew with fondness over the inked man who was currently writhing under his touch. “You want me, Frankie?” he whispered in Frank’s ear and nipped at his earlobe, causing him to arch up, needing to feel pressure against his throbbing erection.

“Please,” Frank rambled.

Gerard lay down on his back, and Frank followed, straddling his legs. “You’re gonna suck me, Frankie, Gerard commanded, amused by the power he had over the smaller man. He leaned his head back into a pillow and moaned when Frank took the tip of his cock in his mouth and started sucking. Frank’s eyes were dark with need; it felt so important to keep Gerard happy, giving him everything he wanted without questioning it for a second or thinking about his own needs. He kept looking into Gerard’s eyes as he took the whole length of him in his mouth, not even choking when the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Gerard forced himself to not start fucking his mouth - no need to cause more damage than necessary. He let Frank keep going until he was almost about to come, and then he made him stop. “Frankie, baby, come here,” he purred. They kissed deeply, Gerard’s tongue dominating Frank’s as they searched every corner of each other’s mouths, sharing a feeling of want and need towards each other. Frank was the one to cut it off. He looked desperate. “Gee, please, I need you.” His voice sounded wrecked and his eyes were clouded, like a man possessed. Overall, he looked extremely sexy.

Without asking for further permission, he put his hands on Gerard’s torso for support and lowered himself down on the dark haired man’s cock, earning a hiss escaping his lips. Gerard’s fangs were now fully visible. It stretched awfully as he hadn’t taken the time to prepare himself; a strip of blood ran down the bottom shaft of Gerard’s cock, but he didn’t seem to mind it at all. He gasped and lowered himself all the way down, and the smell of blood and the tight feeling around his cock was enough to make Gerard lose control. He gripped Frank’s hip with his right hand and started fucking him hard, and his left hand grabbed the side of his neck as his sharp fangs pierced through Frank’s fragile skin. Warm blood flowed into his mouth and his thirst took over.

He drank greedily and his senses exploded with pure bliss. Frank rode him hard, moaning at the feeling of Gerard’s cock hitting his prostate and the tingling sensation of blood leaving his body; he hadn’t felt so damn good in all of his life. They set a rhythm, Gerard thrusting and Frank lowering himself down to meet them, and a familiar feeling grew in both men’s stomachs, making them lose concept of time, space and reality.

They came together, moaning and panting, both feeling safe and weak in each other’s arms. Gerard stayed inside Frank for a while before carefully withdrawing himself, causing Frank to whimper in pain before he slowly closed his eyes with a satisfied smile on his mouth. The strong orgasm had made his thoughts calm down. Every conflicting thought had escaped his mind, and he felt more peaceful than he had done in years.

Blood kept flowing freshly from the open wound in Frank’s neck, and even though Gerard wanted to keep on drinking, he pricked himself in a finger with one of his fangs and used his blood to heal it. Frank looked so pale, so beautiful, having passed out after the extreme strain of having sex with a vampire. If he weren’t breathing, Gerard would have thought he was dead. “You’d make a pretty corpse,” he whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. There was no denying it: He did have fun while seducing this guy. But now it wasn’t fun anymore. His real feelings came to the surface, leaving him gasping for breath and clutching the blood-stained sheets, to have something to hold on to through the coming anxiety attack.

Tide waves of emotions were racing through Gerard’s body. Getting too attached to meals was never a good thing, because it always reminded him of the worst part of the vampire curse: You shall walk through the dark centuries alone. _Alone, alone, all alone._ Sometimes, the never-ending loneliness would even drive him to the thought of suicide, but he didn’t know how to do it. And as he sat up on the bed, watching the beautiful man sleeping beside him, covered in strains of his own blood, he felt lonelier than ever. It was a physical pain in his chest. _You can’t have him._ _You’re not supposed to have anyone._

Of course, there was the option of turning him. But who was he to decide how Frank should spend the rest of his existence? Being a vampire had its perks, which he enjoyed a lot. The downsides was, however, big enough to make him want a mortal life instead of this ever-lasting dark part of Hell on earth. _You can’t have that either. There is no way to fix you._ His pain was formed into bloody tears, and he sat there for a few minutes, making sure to keep his distance from Frank as he tried to wipe away the constant bloodstream that was pouring from his eyes. Considering he was a vampire and all, he was awfully emotional.

Next thing he did, was to clean Frank up. All the slowly drying blood was now gone from his skin, and he carefully put on the clothes he had been wearing. The broken pieces of the small telephone were carefully put in the right pocket of his jacket. Gerard was quite happy with how neatly he had tidied up all his messes. Frank didn’t look like he had been exposed to a vampire at all, besides the barely visible bruises on his wrists, the result of Gerard pinning him to the brick wall in the alley.

Gerard didn’t feel the cold in the night air. All he felt, was numb, focusing on the one task he had to do before retiring for the day. With Frank on his back, he ran. He ran fast, so fast he was nothing but a shadow to anyone who would be awake this late at night. There were a few hours before sunset, so he was perfectly on-schedule. But he didn’t have time to hesitate. Without concentrating too much on the person he was carrying, he wound the street he had been watching earlier that night. The alley looked familiar as he stepped in, taking in the smells and quiet sounds of the city.  Carefully, he left Frank by the dumpsters. Frank was sleeping, but he would be awake when the sun came up, maybe sooner; that was normal for anyone who had passed out after intercourse with a creature of the night. When he woke up, he wouldn’t remember a single thing of what had happened last night, Gerard had made sure of that.

Now that he was lying there again, Gerard took a while to look at him for the last time. The pain in his chest blossomed again; he didn’t want to leave him. If he was selfish enough, maybe he would have turned him. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to be an asshole like his own maker had been. Hopelessness filled him, and with it, rage. He was furious with his nature and the curse he was forced to exist with forever. No matter how much he deserved it, it didn’t feel fair.

A soft whimper escaped his lips, and Frank started moving, looking uneasy in his sleep. Then his eyes opened, and they found Gerard’s, looking disoriented and confused. No hint of recognition was found in his gaze. Gerard started moving backwards, slowly, captured by the beauty in front of him. Leaving suddenly seemed even harder than he first had anticipated.

“Who are you?” Frank’s voice was hoarse.

And with that, Gerard fled, his life-sentence hanging over him. He could feel the longing already; a warm, soft touch, another person to keep him company, a loving heart next to him. But he kept going, and cleared his mind for everything but one thought: _Don’t look back._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a follow-up to this one ...


End file.
